1. Field of Invention
The embodiment of the present invention relates generally to a method of image processing and, more particularly, to a method of image processing using bilateral motion estimation.
2. Description of Related Art
The property of the liquid crystal display is light and small, and the liquid crystal display has low power consumption and no irradiation so that nowadays the liquid crystal display has taken the place of the conventional picture tube display gradually. The liquid crystal display is a hold-type display, and the liquid crystal display keeps the original brightness until the next time the frame renews itself; that is to say, the liquid crystal display keeps its original frame for a period of time.
Due to the vision persistence of human eyes, the longer the display keeps the original frame, the longer the image will stay on the retina. Furthermore, when people watch an object, the human eyes will follow the motion of the object so as to watch the object clearly no matter the object moves in a liner way or a non-liner way. Because of the characteristic of human eyes, the image of the previous frame and the current frame will overlap to each other after the frame renews itself owing to the vision persistence so that we will feel that the edge of the moving object is blurred, and that is the reason the motion blur occurs.
The so-called blurring effect of the liquid crystal display is caused by the property of keeping the original frame in the liquid crystal display and the vision persistence of human eyes, and the adjacent image frames will overlap to each other. For example, the object of the previous frame and the object of the current frame overlap to each other when the frame renews itself due to the vision persistence, which leads to the blurring effect of the object and make the user feel uncomfortable to watch the object.
In view of the foregoing, how to reduce the time of keeping the frame in the liquid crystal display for solving the blurring effect of the liquid crystal display is a problem for the industry to find a solution.